Me And My 45
by xephwrites
Summary: Sam catches Dean in a compromising position, and it's kinda hot.  WARNINGS: gunporn, masturbation, very slight wincest,


From an spnkink_meme prompt _Sam/Dean, gun-kink, bottom!Dean, masturbation. Yeah, so I want Sam to catch Dean fucking himself with his gun. _How can I pass up a prompt like that!

* * *

It's not like Sam had made a habit of spying on his brother. Living in each other's back pockets often led to learning things about the other that one wouldn't really want to know. Or think you'd enjoy.

They were squatting in an abandoned cabin, hunting an old Pagan woodland god. It sucked, but when was anything in their lives really good?

They were exhausted after two days of scouring the forest, turning up nothing. After an unappetizing meal of Beefaroni warmed over a Coleman stove, Dean stood and stretched.

"Gonna turn in," he yawned as he made his way to the room he claimed as his, which was once a pantry. Sam stayed up, going over all of the research notes they gathered about the god.

He found what they were looking for. It seems that the god liked to take up house inside dead fir trees, and that surrounding them would be poison ivy. Not fun, but at least it narrowed the search down.

Sam stood and made his way to where Dean was sleeping and pushed the door open quietly.

Sam should have turned away, gone back to the front room, but he was rooted to the spot.

Dean was spread out on his sleeping bag naked. One hand was behind his balls, obviously fingering himself. He was running the barrel of his gun along his dick.

Sam breathed a small sigh of relief when he spotted the clip lying beside Dean's head.

Dean's breath hitched when the sight brushed along his slit, making it ooze precome. He bit his lip as he wrapped his hand around both the barrel and his dick and squeezed. He worked himself slowly, relishing the feel of metal along the sensitive flesh.

Sam's mouth went dry when Dean brought the gun up to his mouth and sucked it. Sam's cock twitched in his tightening jeans as he watched Dean thrust the gun in and out of his mouth. Dean moaned around the metal and shifted his other hand. His back arched off the sleeping bag as he squeezed his eyes shut. He must have hit his prostate.

Without realizing, Sam began to rub his own dick through his jeans. He stopped himself from moaning.

The gun came out of Dean's mouth with a pop, and he trailed it down his chest. He circled his nipples with the muzzle before dragging it down his stomach. Dean pulled his fingers out of himself with a soft whine. He held the gun with the handle pointing up as he circled his hole. His legs spread wider as he pushed the muzzle inside himself. He gasped as he thrust it in. He pushed back on the grip and his whole body arched off the floor. His eyes flew open and locked with Sam's.

"Dude, sorry," Sam flustered, heat creeping up his neck.

Dean said nothing as his eyes fluttered shut and another groan tore from his throat. His free hand wrapped around his dick again.

"Need you to do, mmph, something," Dean panted. Sam had resumed stroking himself through his jeans again. He grunted back, not really caring what his brother was going to ask him to do.

"Wanna feel a hot shell," Dean groaned as he squeezed at the base. "Too hard to do it, ugh, myself."

It took Sam a second to realize what Dean was asking.

Sam pulled his own gun from the small of his back. He walked into the room and knelt beside Dean's head. He held the butt of the gun over Dean's chin.

"You sure?" Sam asked as he reached into his jeans, playing with his own dick through the cotton of his boxers. Dean nodded frantically as he thrust his gun deeper. Dean's tongue shot out and ran his tongue along where the clip was. Sam squeezed his dick, trying to hold back his rapidly approaching orgasm.

Sam squeezed the trigger. The noise of the shot was near deafening in the tiny room. Sam watched as the brass shell bounced across Dean's chest. Dean hissed and his hips thrust upwards.

Sam fired off two more shots. One casing rolled and rested just below Dean's belly button and the other hit his nipple. Dean gave a shout and came over his hand and stomach. Sam quickly flicked the safety on and released the clip. It slid down Dean's neck, making him shiver and moan.

Sam wrenched the button on his jeans open and slid the warm gun down his pants, over his boxers. He threw his head back and came in his pants.

They remained silent as they came back to themselves. Sam's stomach rolled a bit as the realization of what just happened sunk in.

"Dean," he said nervously. "We good?" Dean gasped as he pulled the gun out of himself.

"We're good," he said as he wiped his chest off with his shirt. "'Sides, I don't bring up the time with you and the pantyhose, right?"

Sam felt heat rising up his neck again.

"Exactly," Dean chuckled. "I take it you found something we missed."

Sam nodded and explained the easiest way to find the Pagan god.


End file.
